chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
High Moon
High Moon was the name given to a metal poor planet that orbited the star Pol 454 Segue D. The official designation was Pol 454 Segue Dd, being the fourth planet in its star system. High Moon was primarily used as a location for the High Moon Supermaximum Correctional Facility. The planet was located approximately 3,000 lightyears above the galactic core in what was very close to intergalactic space. The planet was located in a system that didn't have very many other companion stars, and it did not have a moon. The planet was first settled in 2900 with the express decision to make it a holding facility. The prison and the planet's name were interchangeable with the entirety of the surface being dedicated to the construction of multiple complexes. Planetary Description High Moon was a metal poor planet in an older star system. The planet is estimated to be close to six billion years old and its star being somewhat older. It was determined to be a desert planet but the large amount of oxygen in the atmosphere was a point of interest which was linked to the large amount of volcanic action around the equator. There were no standing surface bodies of water with most of the moisture on the planet being either confined to ground water or vast underground lakes and in one seismic scan, perhaps an ocean. The surface however is arid, covered with rocks and mountains and very few native plants that evolved to survive in the hostile environment that could be said to be closest to cacti on Earth, though they are migratory in pattern, rooting and unrooting themselves to ride air currents to head to different areas of the planet. High Moon has a 1.5G environment, being almost 90% that of Earth's own gravitational pull. Adaptation is quite possible, and many prisoners are able to move around in the environment with ease and with a little spring in their step. Thanks to the volcanic activity air pressure is fairly thick at 1.2 Earth Atmospheres with a majority of the gasses being a Nitrogen/Oxygen mix, though the third largest gas is Carbon Dioxide holding at nearly seven percent the composition. High Moon has a fairly diverse temperature reading with the average temperature coming to 33 degrees Celsius. This is contributory to its position to the sun, an F-class star. It should be noted that a planetary sight of note is the galaxy itself. The system is located in such a position where the galaxy appears as a disk in the sky that stretches from horizon to horizon when it is in the sky. The intensity of the 400 billion stars makes it as if it were another sun, which is bright enough to cast shadows on some nights. When the galaxy is not in the sky during the planet's 39 hour rotation, the sky is nearly pitch black. Intergalactic space expands beyond with very little sources of light. Only the void expands beyond. Though some distant galaxies may provide some beacons out in the darkness. This emptiness is noted to cause distress to both prisoners and to staff alike with suicide coinciding with galaxyset. There is some rumor that this is the intended result. The planet's year is approximately 600 Earth days long. The orbit of the planet is somewhat eccentric coming closer to the sun during one part of the year and further away at another time. This means that the 'Winter' season is longer than the 'Summer', though temperature variations are slight. During the Winter, temperatures will rarely fall below freezing. Rain however exists. though is rare. List of Appearances * Deception (First Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Planet